gupfandomcom-20200214-history
Hetzer
The Jagdpanzer 38(t)'' ''Hetzer (ordnance inventory designation Sd.Kfz. 138/2) was a German tank destroyer based on the chassis of the Panzer 38(t), which was produced in large numbers during the last phase of WWII. History The program that would eventually lead to the Jagdpanzer 38t was started in March 1943, it was intended as a more cost-effective and effective tank destroyer than others, heavier designs. Its design came to be by combining a brand new chassis utilizing components of the Czech-built Panzer 38(t)) and Panzer 38t N.a. with a 7.5 cm Pak 39 L/48 gun (a modification of the StuK 40 used on the StuG III ausf. F and G). The frontal armor was not very thick (60 mm) but heavily sloped. Flaws included strained mechanics and suspension (due to the heavier load), thin side armor and limited ammo load. A machine gun (MG 34 or 42) can be equipped above the right side of the hull for defense against infantry. Almost 3,000 were built until 1945. The Hetzer proved to be a success: its small dimension made it perfectly suitable for defensive warfare, namely ambushes, where its good firepower and frontal armor enable it to damage or destroy bigger opponents but it also reduce the crew's comfort inside for it is a less spacious vehicle and they were sometimes cramped. Girls Und Panzer Ooarai Girls Academy has a Hetzer in their team, operated by Turtle Team, as an active ambush tank and dedicated tank destroyer along with Hippo Team's StuG III. Since Ooarai didn't have enough money to bolster its lineup with new tanks, it was decided to employ the funds available to improve the available tanks; most importantly, it was chosen to convert with a kit their Panzer 38(t) into a more powerful and useful Hetzer. In the finals against Kuromorimine it performed very well (also thanks to the fact that Anzu had taken over the gunner position from Momo); operating alone, it immobilized two enemy tanks with an ambush (especially the fearsome Jagdpanther), then (after immobilizing the Jagdpanther again) by driving among Kuromorimine's line it destroyed its formation, allowing the other Ooarai tanks to break through and regroup. When faced with the super-heavy Maus tank, the Hetzer proved critical for taking it down, by driving itself under its frontal plate and serving as a ramp for Duck Team's Type 89B. After that, such a huge strain proved too much for its structures, and it broke down, unable to continue the match. Therefore, while not taking out any tanks, it made quite a contribution to Ooarai's victory. Tank basic characteristics Ooarai has a standard Hetzer. *'Armament' #Main Gun : 7.5 cm PaK 39 L/48 #Other : 1x 7.92 mm MG 34 *'Armor' #Front : 60 mm (60° angled) #Sides : 20 mm (40° angled) #Rear : 8 mm (15° angled) *'Speed' : 42 km/h (26 mp/h) on road More about the Hetzer *Hetzer *Hetzer specifications *Hetzer in the official anime (japanese) (Called mofidied 38t) Trivia *While it is still uncertain the degree with which the Hetzer was called as such during the war, the name was popularized during the post war years. * Despite seemingly requiring only a change of the superstructure in the anime, the Hetzer actually employed a somewhat different chassis than the Panzer 38(t), meaning that it wouldn't be possible in real life to convert a Panzer 38(t) into a Hetzer without at least major modifications. * Turtle Team's Hetzer was featured as one of the special collaboration skin mods/vehicles in the World of Tanks. ** Turtle Team's Hetzer was also featured in World of Tank Blitz as a Premium Tier IV Japanese tank named Hetzer Kame SP while the regular Hetzer is a Tier IV German tank. * Due to their manner of battle, Turtle Team, and in turn the Hetzer, is despised among some commanders of Kuromorimine. Gallery es:HetzerCategory:Tanks Category:German Tanks Category:Tank Destroyers Category:Gregor Girls' High School Category:Yogurt High School Girls' Academy Category:Ooarai Girls' High School Category:TemporaryCategory